Rag Dolls
by randomlass
Summary: A little drabble. Raph watches prescholars play on the playground and learns something about humanity. Part two added!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, there is a bit of a connection to this story, and with some of my past, some of my little sister's past, and some of Crystal Persian's past. This story is dedicated to Crystal Persian, and my little sister, I kinda forgot her fanfic penname. It's hard to imagine for some of you, but pre-scholars are just as guilty for bullying just as any other form of school. If you don't believe me, you don't have to, but I am talking from personal experience. **

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own TMNT, they belong to mirage, but I do own all the OCs that are in this fanfic…**

_**Warning: Raph might be outta character**_

* * *

**Rag Dolls:**

Raphael sighed, shaking his head. Another argument with Leonardo, what else is new?

But it wasn't very important at the moment. Raph tipped his fedora from where he sat in front of the playground. It was the first time he ever considered watching little kids play. They were just innocent, and he wished people could stay that way.

His eyes scanned to a nearby tree, a group of little boys and girls were surrounding it, laughing about something.

_They must be havin' fun._

Raph smirked slightly at the thought, before he watched a little boy push something into a tree. He sat there, blinking until a small child that appeared about four years of age pushing out of the group.

The tears were visible in her eyes, blood spewing out of her lip. The hurt on her features caused him to sit up, eyes widening behind red fabric.

This was something completely new to him. He thought kids were more understanding then adults were. So, why were they just picking on this little girl?

She appeared normal, yes, she was a whole lot cuter then majority of the kids on the playground in his opinion, but why did these kids her age just go and do something so horrible to her.

He heard a loud sob escape her as she began running towards the bench that sat next to him. He glanced over, seeing a woman hold her arms out, before taking the child into her arms. The woman sent a look towards the children that screamed 'why did you do this to her, she has done nothing to you.'

She was just a small child, getting bullied.

A small child being bullied by kids her own age; It was sickening to watch, and he hated that she was so hurt, so abused by kids that he thought were innocent.

Humans no matter what age would do stuff to inflict harm on one another. From situations like these is probably where the world got all the sickos ranging from sexual predators to serial killers. Or those kids who commit suicide, that choose to stop living just because the way others treat them.

Raph adjusted his trench coat, eyes focused on the small child. It obvious that all she wanted was to belong, but she never received that little wish. A parent's love is never enough, and he would never admit, having Leo as a best friend when they were kids helped him a lot.

He watched for a few more seconds before one small thought came to mind.

_The people I beat the crud outta these days, start out with events like this._

It was enough to drive him crazy, those Purple Dragons, those Foot Soldiers they started out with one small action in there childhood, something like what happened to this kid. It just proved that at one time, those guys were rag dolls…

He glanced at the little girl, who was held tightly in her mother's arms, as she brought a tissue to her busted lip, stray tears running down her face. She was staring at him.

Raph decided to do something that was unlike him.

He tipped his hat, before sending her a small nod. It made her face brighten up, if only slightly.

It was all that mattered to him now, just seeing her brighten up. Just to prevent another rag doll walk into the darkness like so many others.

Plus, she was down right cute.

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

**How was it? I hope you guys liked it! Again, this story is dedicated to my little sister and Crystal Persian. **


	2. Part 2

**Peaches make my little sister high! My friend's grandma gave me three HUGE peaches, and my sister wanted one…she got it, didn't finish it, and she went NUTS! LOL! **

**Hehehe, sorry…but…this next part will like skip ten years, and all mutants are given equal rights, and no longer have to hide. For some odd reason, I wanted to put Raph in the occupation of either a Principle of a High School, or a consular (don't ask why, I just think he'd be good at the jobs XP) so, I chose the first one, because he has more power over the kids. Well, actually, I never thought I'd be continuing it…until I realized I really wanted to. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT; they belong to mirage, all I own are my OCs**

* * *

**Rag Dolls: Part 2**

Raphael leaned back in his chair, his feet crossed and relaxed on top of his desk, and arms propped behind his head. He hated the fact that he had to wear a suit, but at least he was allowed to wear it any way that pleased him. His long sleeved button up shirt was red, and the sleeves were rolled up to the elbows, he wore a pair of black pants that matched the jacket that lie on a chair on the opposite of the room, tie draped over it. What he hated most about his clothing were the shoes, he had to grow up without worrying about wearing shoes, and here he was wearing them.

_Man, the requirements of being accepted. _

He had been doing this job for about…three months, and he already had a student hauled off in handcuffs for having illegal drugs on campus, and a second for sexually harassing a student teacher. Of coarse after another one of the student teachers, calmed her down afterwards, and she continued to return to student teaching.

He let out a small chuckle remembering that his brainy brother that helped her out so much, and he was surprised when Donatello showed up telling him that he was student teaching to become a Chemistry Professor at the beginning of the school year. He would have said no, if it was not for the need of help for getting his office all set up and situated.

A soft knocking on his door caused him too quickly to situate himself properly behind his desk. He sighed, noting that Christine Jackson stopped by for a visit for disciplinary advice. She was one of the four assistant principles, and he had to admit, she was the most annoying, more so then his brother Michelangelo. With wide blue eyes, and blond hair dyed a light shade of brown with soft red highlights. Her lips always seemed to be painted a bright shade of red, and she dressed in what seemed the same business suit that came in different colors. Oh, she was definitely the most annoying person on the planet, especially when started complaining how she got the part of the alphabet that had all the bad kids and she had no idea what she was doing.

Maybe she should have gotten a job at some other school, and not his.

"Principle Hamato?" she stared at him a slightly panicked look on her features, "A freshman just struck a sophomore."

Raph stared at her, a blank expression on his face, "Well?"

"Well what?" she stared at him with a clueless expression.

"Send 'em in 'ere," he found himself fighting the urge to roll his eyes. She was not only annoying; she was clueless, oh so very clueless. She nodded, before scurrying off, and returned moments later, with a boy holding an icepack to his left eye. He sat down.

He was actually a regular up here, due to him be reported repeatedly for bullying, only for them to find no proof. He was the sophomore, and he was greatly embarrassed. Seconds later, a freshman girl walked in, hands in her pocket, long brown locks hanging in her face, eyes thickly outlined with black eye liner, and her lips were a light shade of purple. She was dressed as if she was going to be in an Avril Lavigne music video. She sat next to the boy who was holding the icepack to his eye.

She seemed so familiar.

He glanced between the two, before resting his eyes on the boy with the ice pack, "Okay, Ryan, what did ya do to cause 'er to have ISS?"

He studied her from the corner of his eye, noting she was not all too fazed about being put in ISS. Whatever Ryan did to cause her actions, she did not regret in the least, and was tough enough to face the consequences.

"I didn't do anything," the boy stated simply, "she just hit me cuz she felt like it."

She murmured something, which caused Raphael to glance at her.

"Excuse me?" he studied her, as she glared at the wall, a soft scowl on her lips.

"That's a lie, and he knows it," she stated bitterly.

"Okay, then what caused ya ta hit him…"

"Marisa," she stated. She still stared at the wall, unable to look between the principle and Ryan.

"Okay, Marisa, why did ya hit Ryan?" he asked, motioning towards Ryan. He watched as her dark brown eyes glanced at him. Her expression was a soft scowl, one he used to wear in his youth.

"He verbally assaulted me with insults, and I don't do vulgar language, so I just punched him," she stated simply, "and I've reported him several times for bullying me, yet, you have done nothing about it."

Raph nodded. He understood how it felt to be assaulted with insults, and it hurt. Memories of his adolescent years began to flow into his mind. There were many men who laid battered and broken due to his anger. It felt good, yes, but after many times of being drawn to his adoptive father's side, and was scolded by his actions.

That was until the day he saw a cute little girl being bullied by her classmates in preschool.

"Ryan," he glanced at the boy with the ice pack, before ordering, "I'll deal with ya later, now get back to whatever class you're supposed to be. Don't start anythin' with this event, and ya better not spread a single word 'bout this, ya got it?"

The boy nodded slightly, before getting out of his seat, and left the office. He glanced at Marisa, who was still had that scowl on his features. He had to admit that it made her seem older then she was.

"Ya do know that I'm goin' ta have ta give ya ISS," he stated.

"It'd be well worth not being able to exempt exams," she murmured. Raph cocked an eye ridge.

"Now, why would ya say that?" he stared at her strangely.

"It's the first time I brought matters to my own hands when I was being bullied," she murmured, "usually I tried to ignore it, but…"

"What exactly did he say ta ya?" Raph tilted his head.

"I don't like the use of vulgar language Principle Hamato," she stated coldly, "I had to sit and listen to it being exchanged between my mother and my father before they got a divorce when I was seven. They still speak horridly to each other today."

Raph cringed, realizing he had hit a nerve. The ice in her voice out did Leonardo whenever he was upset with him.

"Okay," Raph drew in a sigh, "Listen, I ain't goin' ta go easy on ya, but he's in just as much trouble as you are. So, the rules say you'll get up ta five days of ISS if ya repeat this, so, I'm goin' ta give ya one. He will probably get one day of OSS, and one day of ISS."

Her scowl softened slightly, if only ever so slightly. He studied her face for a bit, before pulling out a Disciplinary Referral, and filled out the proper information.

"Is tomorrow a good day for ya ta have ISS?" he asked, pen above the line which the date the punishment would be occurring. After a few quiet moments, she nodded her head.

"Ya better be there, or I'll hunt ya down," he stated.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," she stated.

"Now, get back ta class," he stated. She stood up and began to exit, only to pause at the doorway.

"Principle Hamato," she murmured.

"Yeah?" Raph tilted his head when she glanced back at him, she had a small smile on her lips.

"Thanks for listening," she murmured.

And the little girl flashed into his mind, the one from years ago, and he knew Marisa was her. He nodded, smirking slightly, "That's what I'm here for."

As she began to exit, he decided to remind her last time about her punishment, "Tomorrow, you're mine if ya don't go ta in school!"

He only blinked when she peaked back in, "Why would I forget, Principle Hamato?"

"Because many kids do, so, go ta class."

_Cute kid…_

She nodded, before fully exiting the room, shutting the door behind her. Raph relaxed into his chair, Marisa was still as cute as she was when she was four, and yet, she was more mature when he had first seen her years ago. The hard ache strengthened her into an independent woman, not into what he would thought the hurt would mold her into.

Maybe she was not as influenced like the people drawn into the dark side, or maybe someone pulled her from the darkness before it fully consumed her. He did not want to find out how and why, but he was glad he found out what happened to her.

A soft knock was heard, and Raph put on his best scowl, "Come in."

He frowned noticing it was Christine again.

"Mr. Hamato, I…"

"Christine, would ya give me a few minutes of piece!" Raph cried.

_Annoyin' lil' itch. _

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

**Well, here's Part 2 of Rag Dolls…I don't know whether or not I'll continue it. It depends on how I feel, I mean, it was originally a oneshot, and here it has two parts. But, thanks for all the support for the first part, and I'm glad I'm taking this little break from all the romance fics I've been writing…I think I need to get a little more in there. **

**Constructive Criticism is welcomed! **

**Part 2 Dedications: All the reviewers for the originally part of Rag Dolls, and to my cousin Jim…cuz I love him so much, and that my sister made him cry a couple days ago…(starts tearing up at the memory) **


End file.
